brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CreativeCalico/A Hero's Life Chapter One
OK, before I post this, I want to warn you about three things. Like most of my stories, expect the name to change somewhere in the future, and don't expect chapters to come out regularily, I'm a busy girl. For my third an final warning, be prepared for the story to suddenly stop at any time, for I may experience writer's block. Now, enjoy chapter one of my new DCSHG story, A Hero's Life. Chapter One (Oci) ‘This is going to be AWESOME!!’ I think, as I check my suitcase for the bajillionth time. ‘I can’t believe I’m going to Super Hero High! I’m having trouble believing I have '''powers'!’ I push my yellowish streaked black hair out of my green cat eyes. I hear the door creak open and Mom walks in. “You sure you got everything Ocelot?” “Mom!” I whine, “I’ve checked this suitcase at least a hundred times already! I am absolutely positively sure I have every single thing I need.” Mom smirks at me and holds up a small bag. “Oh,” I blush, “my toothbrush. I kinda need that, don’t I?” Mom raises and eyebrow at me. “Gotta keep those fangs clean. Well, if you’re sure you’re ready, then say you’re goodbyes and let’s get going.” “Alright,” I agree. Walking out of my room, I run into Aimee, my older sister. “There’s my sissy,” Aimee says, grinning at me. “Going off to high school, huh Oci?” I grin up at her. She’s the spitting image of our dad. Tall for her age, dark hair, blue eyes. “Goodbye Aims. I’ll miss you.” “I’ll miss you too. But don’t worry, we can always video chat.” “But, I don’t have a phone…” I protest, confused. Aimee hands me a small box. “Now ya do.” She grins mischievously at me. I gasp. “Thank you so much!” I shriek. Aimee laughs. “You’re welcome. Now go learn to save the world.” “I will! Thank you!” I rush off, only to be cornered by Daniel, my older brother, and Tommy, my younger one. Tommy is just a younger version of grey eyed, blond haired, freckle faced older brother. “No running off without saying goodbye, Superhero,” Dan teases me. “I’m not, I was looking for you two!” I protest, grinning. “Mm-hmm,” Tommy gives me a look that says ''‘Yeah, right.’ “You better not have, Fuzzface.” That name is creepily accurate. Ever since I turned thirteen one year ago, my forehead and temples have become fuzzy and yellow, like an ocelot’s. I also have an ocelot’s markings. And my skin has a yellowish tint. Hence my name. “Anywho, I need to go find the twins and Dad before I’m late.” I give both my brothers a quick hug and run to the twins’ room. “Ellie? Mari? Are you in here?” I look around. My identical twin sisters look just like Mom. Not-quite-blond-not-quite-brown-hair and blue eyes. “In the closet!” Calls Mari. I should have guessed, my sisters are literally fashion designers. “Come on in! We have something for you!” Adds Ellie. I walk into my sisters’ walk-in closet, which they have turned into their own little studio, complete with patterns and a sewing machine. “Ta-da!” Ellie lifts up a black jumpsuit with yellow ocelot markings on it. “We made you a start for your super suit!” Mari squeals. “Oh my word!” I gasp. “Thank you so much!” “We figured that you would probably have to do most of your own work,” starts Mari. “But we decided it couldn’t hurt to start for you, considering you hate sewing,” finishes Ellie, gently stroking my tail. “Aw, thanks! I’m really gonna miss you!” I hug my sisters just as Mom yells: “Ocelot! Where are you? You’re going to be late!” Category:Blog posts